


Breakdown

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: AU - Adelina doesn't kill ppl as a hobby, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, I wrote this one a while ago during a Bad Day, Mental Breakdown, Trans Male Character, and I was stressed out, and on less meds at the time, ayyyy we had testing and my 'best friend' was ignoring me, but oh well here's a fic, it sucked, magelina - relationship, nonverbal breakdown, trans magiano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Sometimes Magiano is sad. Sometimes Adelina is sad.At least they have each other.





	Breakdown

Sometimes when Adelina got mad or upset she would throw things and scream and cry and swear.

 

When Magiano got upset he was quiet. Non-verbal, sometimes. Never loud. He would disassociate or cry but it was never like Adelina's breakdowns.

 

//

 

She woke up at five in the morning and stepped down the creaky stairs in slippers and PJ bottoms and a tank top. 

 

When she rounded the corner, Magiano was on the couch, silently crying into his hands.

 

"Oh no, babe, what's wrong?"

 

Magiano didn't answer.

 

 

"Anxiety?"

 

He shook his head.

 

"Dysphoria?"

 

He nodded.

 

"Is there anything I can do?"

 

Magiano limply made the sign for _hot chocolate_.

 

"Of course. Anything else I could do?"

 

_Stay with me._

 

"Always," she said. "I'll always stay."


End file.
